


【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 5）

by yayhahaha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 5）

嗯？

Sherlock又在該死的背著我！為什麼他總是要不讓我看見他臉上的表情！

剛醒來的John迷迷糊糊間還能看見Sherlock黑色的大衣微微的飄蕩著。

大腦、脖子、肩膀、手腕、大腿、腳踝，渾身上下各個部位都發著疼。這讓John情不自禁地在稍微奪回神智後呻吟一聲。

嗒。嗒。嗒。

Sherlock正在向我走來。

嗒。嗒。嗒。

Sherlock？

那穿著黑色大衣的人一把抓起John麥色的頭髮，使他的頭極限地往後仰。那人臉上有可怕的笑容。

那是得逞的微笑。

不！這不是Sherlock！

意識到眼前人不是Sherlock的John咬緊牙關，軍人的驕傲讓他不允許自己在能夠忍受的情況下再發出任何聲音。

Sherlock呢？

「放開我的John。」

有一把虛弱嘶啞的聲音加入了戰局，卻是那麼堅定。

那黑衣人冷笑一聲，眼神充滿挑釁地擰頭看著Sherlock。

「好吧！你說放開我就放開。」

Sherlock脖子上有一塊新的紗布，他早上那裏沒有受傷。

唯一結論：前面這個人傷了Sherlock。

「John，喔不，Sherlock的John，你在想我傷了Sherlock是不是？」黑衣人靠在John耳邊，尖銳還有點刺耳的聲音慢條斯理地吐出了音節，刻薄造作的語調讓人起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「放心吧，我沒有傷你的Sherlocck，我只是玩了一個小小的把戲。」黑衣人用食指挑起了John的下巴，居高臨下地看著他。他背著光，又帶著面具，讓John皺了眉頭，也看不清他是誰。「一個我們會回味無窮的把戲。」

Sherlock也被綁在椅子上，在剛才黑衣人和John說話的過程中，他一直在掙扎，希望擺脫身上的繩子。

「別再掙扎了Sherlock，好好保存你的體力。更何況，你掙脫不了的。」黑衣人向Sherlock走過去，用僅他自己和Sherlock可聞的聲線說了一句話。

John就這麼眼睜睜看著黑衣人在Sherlock耳邊說了一句不知道什麼，Sherlock痛苦地悶哼一聲，就垂下頭顱像死了一般。

「Sherlock！」

「知道這是什麼嗎？」黑衣人走到桌邊，拿起一支針筒。「這是我最自豪的發明之一，我可以利用它可以控制你的行為，但你的情感依舊。」

他舉起右手，手指一彈：「Wake！」

Sherlock竟然就醒了過來，黑衣人走過去，解開了他的繩子。

「Go for me，去桌子那裏。」

「掀起桌布。」

「拿起手下的東西吧，對，就是那個。」

黑衣人又走到Sherlock身邊耳語了一會。然後轉身面向John。

「好好享受。」

黑衣人雙手插在口袋裏，轉身背向John向門口走去。「哦對了，」他折了回來，拿起桌子上的口塞，輕易的無視了John的掙扎，把它扣在了John的臉上：「再見！」

John看著Sherlock向自己走過來。

Sherlock看見John眼中的情緒，他不懂那是什麼。

啪！

痛楚像炸彈被引發一樣迅速地在身上擴散。

John，對不起。

John竭力仰起頭看著Sherlock。

我一次一次違背自己的意願舉起鞭子來傷害你。

John看他眼中的不忍和痛苦。

我一次一次目擊你在我手下艱難的呼吸，而我對這一切都無能為力。

John看他眼中的無奈和憤怒。

Sherlock的手在顫抖。

那真是他見過最富有人性的Sherlock Holmes了。

Sherlock想自己可能被情緒影響得過火了，他好像看見了John嘴角的微笑。

鞭子落到自己身上，過了這麼久好像也沒這麼疼了。John也不知道自己進入了一個什麼樣的狀態，也許是痛得迷糊吧，他竟然想起了與Sherlock坐在長椅上那段溫情得像告白的話。[1]

隨著John的意識漸漸消逝，細碎的呻吟從他口中漏出。因為口塞的關係，唾液從大張的嘴中一絲絲流到他頸項上。

「停！好了！讓我們來看看親愛的John怎麼樣了？」黑衣人推門而入，他走到陷入昏迷的John身邊，粗暴地扯開他的衣領。「你看Sherlock，這裏的鞭痕太集中了，傷口顯得太猙獰。」他走到另一邊：「嗯......像這裏......這裏挺好的，看這裏僅僅是幾條粉紅的痕跡......」黑衣人轉頭玩味地看著Sherlock：「Come on Sherlock，別低著頭，好好欣賞下你的傑作。」

Sherlock瞪著他。

「不想看嗎？沒關係啦，新手總是不敢面對自己。」他搭上Sherlock的肩膀。「要不我們叫醒這個美好的藝術品，問一下他的意見？嗯......你知道的，意見反饋這些東西有時也挺有用的。」

黑衣人到廚房裏折騰了一會，出來的時候拿著一杯熱氣騰騰的水，朝著John傷痕累累的胸口隨手一潑——

「呃！」熱水叫醒了身上所有的痛覺感官，如潮水般的疼痛一下襲來，讓John只能無力地靠在椅背裏喘息。

Sherlock只覺得那杯熱水像是潑到了自己身上。這該死的手，怎麼就不能動呢？

「John！你覺得怎麼樣？」黑衣人雙手捏著John的肩膀，狠狠地晃了兩下。

John瞪著他。

黑衣人微微轉身，右手托著John的頭，左手撫上Sherlock的臉頰。「真美......你們兩個的眼睛都是那麼美麗，像晚空中的北極星，和從未曝光的琥珀。」

Sherlock一直認為自己是個冷漠的人，他以為自己一直奉信的信念足以令他客觀地觀察一切，但這一刻他覺得自己心中的怒火熊熊地燃燒。

「好吧。時間差不多了。Sleep！」

抓回點神智的John看著Sherlock直直地倒在地上。

「John，」黑衣人的語氣突然嚴肅了起來：「你知道嗎？只有血才能吸引魔鬼的仰望。」

門再一次被關上。

註：

[1]：S302中Sherlock和John坐在長椅上觀察那位衛兵的時候說的那段話。


End file.
